The present invention relates to a hydraulic power steering system to be used primarily for automobiles.
Generally in the steering system of an automobile, steering force is transmitted from the steering shaft through the gear train to the drag link. In a hydraulic power steering of conventional type, means for detecting steering force applied on the steering shaft and an auxiliary steering actuator which operates according to the value of input detected by said detecting means are included in the gear box of said gear train. This not only makes the structure of the gear box complex, but also enlarges the size of the entire power steering system, which, in turn, makes it difficult to mount it in a vehicle.
The object of this invention is to solve such problems by providing a hydraulic power steering which is formed with simplified structure and is designed to occupy a reasonable space in a vehicle by separating said actuator from the gear box.